Pubertad, bendita pubertad
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Este fic participa del reto temático de septiembre "Los años perdidos" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk". Estos ultimos cinco años Hiccup ha cambiado bastante ¿Quieres saber porque? Ven, Astrid te los cuenta todos.


_**Este fic participa del reto temático de septiembre "Los años perdidos" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"**_

_**Disclamer: HTTYD no me pertenece, si fuera mio sería rica y ya me hubiese casado con Rupert Grint.**_

Se mordió el labio, si Hiccup no estaba en casa ni en la fragua quería decir que tal vez no se presentará a la carrera de dragones.

Y eso seria aburrido, si lo preguntas.

Hiccup. El chico había sido un enigma desde siempre, en especial cuando la pubertad comenzó a hacer lo suyo, es más no tenía que retroceder tanto, podría verlo en los últimos cinco años.

**16 años (y contando)**

_Un estirón._

"No soy bajita" se repetía a si misma una y otra vez "Que Brutilda sea más alta que yo no me hace bajita", pensaba mientras practicaba con su hacha y Tormenta la miraba entre aburrida y somnolienta.

-¿Que les hace creer que soy bajita?-pregunto la muchacha en voz alta-No soy bajita, tal vez no sea alta pero no soy bajita... Patán es un estúpido-espeto entre dientes-Además...-Suspiro- ¿Tu crees que sea bajita Tormenta?-le pregunto a su dragona, esta la miro aburrida y negó con la cabeza como si dijera "¿Que es lo que te preocupa?"

Astrid chasqueo la lengua.

-Genial, ahora le pregunto a un dragon por esto. ¿Que sigue? ¿Que Hiccup sea más alto que yo?

Al decir aquello, a volteo, sin darse cuenta un castaño caminaba hacía ella lentamente, Tormenta al principio quería advertir a su dueña, sin embargo este le hizo señas para que se quedará donde estaba. Ella hizo caso sin poner alguna objeción.

Hiccup se fue acercando, cada vez más a la espalda de la rubia, quería sorprenderla pues ¿Hace cuanto que no le veía? ¿Dos meses?

Dos meses y unos cuantos centímetros de más por parte de el.

Astrid siguió con su tarea de arrojar el hacha en cada inocente árbol que se encontraba, justo cuando ella clavo el hacha en un árbol, Hiccup se fue acercando más a ella, tanto que logró abrazarla por detrás, la rubia malinterpreto el abrazo como un invento de estrangulación, por lo que golpeó a quien fuese que la estuviese abrazando (o estrangulando) en el estómago, luego le dio un fuerte pisotón (que para desgracia de Hiccup fue en el pie bueno) y lo tiro al suelo.

–¡Auch!– gimo Hiccup sobre la hierba, tomándose el estómago y aguantando el dote en el pie bueno.

–¡Hiccup!– exclamó Astrid al darse cuenta de su error, ayudo al castaño de bonitos ojos a levantarse y posteriormente este le reclamó.

–¿Cual es tu... Problema?– preguntó el aún con voz entrecortada por el dolor en su estómago.

– Bueno, me asustaste ¿Que querías de hiciera?– le respondió la rubia y no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, por lo tanto, volvió la cabeza solo para encontrarse con sus ojos como siempre que lo miraba.

El problema era que no había encontrado los ojos cuando volvió la cabeza, solo la mitad del cuello del muchacho.

Ay no. Por favor no.

–¿Que tanto miras, Hofferson?– preguntó Hiccup al notar la mirada examinante de la rubia

–Eres más alto que yo– respondió Astrid casi en un susurro.

**17 años (si eres mago ya eres mayor de edad desde aquí)**

_Comienzas a comer mucho, Hiccup_

Se dirigió con tranquilidad hacía el gran salón, junto a Hiccup. Había sido un día duro, tal vez demasiado en la academia y eso que solo hacía sido medio día.

Ahora lo único que deseaban con toda su alma era un buen y abundante almuerzo, pues tenían una hambre atroz... Bueno alguien más que otro.

Después de servirse, Astrid se sentó en una mesa a un lado de su amigo (se habían besado varias veces ¿Aún lo eran?) Y antes de disponerse a comer se fijo en el plato de Hiccup, bueno, no era uno solo, eran mínimo cinco platos a disposición del chico de ojos verdes, todos repletos con diversa comida: pan, carne de Jak, pollo, estofado, verduras, sopa, cerveza, tarta, huevos fritos...*

Daba hambre con sólo verlos.

Y algo de asco cuando veías a Hiccup comiéndolos cómo si fuera un dragón hambriento.

– Whoa– exclamó Astrid al ver trata comida– ¿Para que tanta comida?

El chico la miró dubitativo, con las mejillas llenas de comida que hacía que sus pecas pidieran auxilio.

– Para comer– respondió con la boca llena y rodando los ojos como si Astrid hubiese preguntado por alguna cosa estúpida que preguntaría Brutacio.– Lo hacen las personas que tienen hambre, Astrid.

– Eso lo se, idiota– respondió Astrid, molesta por el hecho de que Hiccup no hubiese entendido la pregunta– Preguntó que si te vas a comer todo eso.

– Si– respondió Hiccup cono su fuera lo más natural del mundo– ¿Porque?

– Bueno... Es que... Es demasiado– las mejillas de Astrid estaban calientes– ¿No lo crees?

–¿Que quieres decir?– preguntó Hiccup sin entender

– Bueno tu... Olvídalo.

–¿Que?– preguntó Hiccup, ansioso por saber– Dime

– No es nada, olvídalo

– No lo olvidare si no me lo dices

– No quiero decirlo

– Dilo, vamos, no me burlare

–¿No crees que estas comiendo mucho?– preguntó Astrid casi tan roja como los tomates que aún no se descubrían en Berk.

– Bueno, tengo hambre– se excusó Hiccup– lo raro es que nunca engordo

–¿Ah si?– comentó la vikinga– Eso no lo sabia.

– Aunque tengo más hambre últimamente

– No se nota– comentó Astrid sarcásticamente.

– Oye, Hofferson

–¿Que quieres?

–¿Te vas a comer eso?

**18 años (todo adolescente espera esto, siendo honestos, yo no)**

_¿Desde cuando...?_

En la academia no solo se practicaba con dragones (cosa rara porque es lo único que uno pensaba cuando escuchaba el nombre) si no que también algunos practicaban para saber cómo luchar en caso de una emboscada o el hecho de que en Berk estallase una guerra.

Justo ahora, Patán mordía el polvo gracias a Brutilda que no se le quitaba de encima simplemente para aplastarlo y ¿Porque no? Hacerlo sufrir un poquito.

–¡Me rindo!– gritó Patán cuando sintió que la tierra ya le entraba en la nariz literalmente– ¡Tu ganas!

– ¡Ja! ¡Te vencí tonto!– exclamó la rubia orgullosa– Ahora traga tierra, hijo de...

–Ya entendimos, Tilda– la corto Bocón– Bueno, Hiccup, Astrid, vengan aquí– señaló a los dos jóvenes, Hiccup había crecido otro poco, los cachetes ya no eran tan abultados como antes y en su lugar había una ligera barba creciente, su cabello se había hecho más rebelde, largo y ya le llegaba a la mitad de la frente. Astrid, en cambio, había crecido un poco más (gracias a Odín) su cabello dorado le llegaba a la cintura y para aquella época (eso ha sonado a mucho tiempo atrás) lo tenía atado en una trenza sencilla que caía de su hombro izquierdo; para deleite de los hombres (uno más que otros, que no quiero decir quien) su pecho había crecido mucho, sus caderas se habían ensanchado, sus piernas se habían estilizado y su cintura se podía comparar con la de una avispa.

No cabía duda, ambos eran realmente atractivos.

– Ay no me digas que vamos a luchar– exclamó Hiccup.

–¿Y para que te digo que no?– Bocón sonrió y los incitó a caminar hacia la arena, ellos le obedecieron y ambos se colocaron en posición de pelea– Bien, recuerden: Hiccup, trata de solo derribar a Astrid y Astrid trata de no golpear tanto a Hiccup.– Hiccup y Astrid se miraron, ambos se sonrieron y cómo buenos novios que eran (cabe recalcar que eso había pasado hacia una semana, y no, no olvidé decirlo) se desearon suerte– Si, si si, muy lindos, ahora, quiero verlos pelear, el primero que caía al suelo gana... A la cuenta de tres... Uno... Dos... Tres ¡Ahora!

Hiccup no vio venir a su novia, aún así, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, frenandola en el acto, este la empujó con la intención de tirarla al suelo; ella se safo de su abrazo y lo toreo para que este cayera con su propio peso, no lo hizo, pero si lo hizo trastabillar, no tardo mucho en encontrar a la rubia, la tomó de la mano y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

No, eso no.

Le golpeó en el estómago y este no lo lamento tanto, sin embargo si aflojó su agarré, Astrid volvió a tener ventaja, así que se abalanzó hacia él, usando todo su peso contra él; Hiccup la tomó de las muñecas en un intento de regresarle la jugada, aunque era una maniobra algo imposible, bueno, imposible si no tenías tanta fuerza.

Pero como dice un sujeto de cabeza triangular, lo único imposible es lo imposible.

Astrid dio contra él suelo, primero él cuerpo y luego la cabeza, ella se sonrojo y sorprendida exclamó:

–¡Wow! ¿Tu... Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

– Desde que la demanda excesiva de sillas de montar empezó– respondió Hiccup, sonriendo, todavía sobre ella.– Los martillos son pesados ¿Sabes?

**19 años (Nada muy especial pasa a esta edad... Creo)**

_¿Sabían que cuando tomás demasiado haces cosas estúpidas?_

– Hiccup, vete a casa, Hiccup, estas ebrio.

Patán no estaba en mejores condiciones que Hiccup, sin embargo este aún tenía un poco de sentido común, muy a diferencia de su primo que justo ahora se encontraba sin camisa en él gran salón después de lo que era su fiesta de cumpleaños. Justo ahora estaba en él décimo tarro de hidromiel (no era un tarro pequeño que digamos, y llamarlo grande sería minimizarlo) y de no ser por la mesa, estaría en él suelo.

– Cómo te decía hic– continuo Hiccup lo que sería una historia– La tipa pelirroja casi me besa, estábamos rodeados de berksekers y Dagur quería matarme... ¿Y sabes que hizo la chica? Hic me pidió permiso para bajarme los pantalones y...hmmmjmjmj

–¡Hiccup!– Astrid le hacia tapado la boca antes de que este pudiera continuar, no era la más inocente historia que tenía con la tipa mas decente que tenía (cabe decir que casi le arranca la cabeza) ella, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas lo condujo fuera del gran salón.

–¿A donde me llevas?– preguntó Hiccup, la rubia rodó los ojos– ¿Que? ¿Es un hic secreto?

– Vamos a tu casa, bestia– le espetó Astrid, la chica lo llamaba así cuando Hiccup se comparaba cómo una bestia literalmente.– ¿Donde rayos pusiste tu camiseta?

– Ni hic idea

La chica se quejo por lo bajo.

– Mi lady...

–¿Que, bestia?

–¿Quien es él hombre?

–¿Que?

–¿Quien es él hombre en lo nuestro?

–¿En lo nuestro?– preguntó Astrid confundida

– Sip

La chica se quedo en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa del castaño, la rubia prácticamente lo arrastró escaleras arriba y lo aventó en la cama. Hiccup, que parecía haber olvidado la pregunta la recordó y no dudó en insistir.

– Hofferson...

–¿Que?

– ¿Responderás a mi pregunta?

– No lo se... Déjame pensarlo... no– negó rotundamente Astrid.

– Necesito saber

– ¿Y porque?

– Porque él hombre en nuestra relación debe pedir la mano de la mujer ¿No?– respondió Hiccup, Astrid se congeló y lo miro a los ojos.

–¿Vas a... Pedirme matrimonio?– preguntó la oji celeste.

– Shhh... Astrid era secreto– le reclamó, entonces él sueño comenzó a ganarle– Mi lady...

– Dime

– ¿Entonces... Yo soy él hombre?

– Ajá, se podría decir que si. En ese aspecto si.

– Genial.

–...

– Oye Astrid...

–¿Que?

– Ven aquí– extendió los brazos para que esta se acomodará en ellos, cosa que la chica hizo gustosa.– Te quiero.

–Y yo a ti.

**20 años (Desde donde nos quedamos, en él presente)**

–¿Tu crees que venga?– preguntó Brutilda discretamente a Astrid.

Ella había aprendido estos últimos cinco años que Hiccup tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas, madurar era una de ellas. Y si tenía que esperar algo de él sería una aventura.

– Él y Chimuelo van a donde nadie va más seguido– respondió Astrid– Además, no lo vi en todo él día así que creo que tener que buscarlo después.

– Aún así te ganaré, rubia.

– Lo que tu digas.

Astrid miró él horizonte, solo pensaba en él... ¿Donde estará? ¿En los peñascos? Tal vez.

¿Los esperaba una aventura? Quien sabe

Pero yo se que tu sabes. Aparte esa es y otra historia

···

Taran!

Termine, chusco, raro y con un final no se como, como cada fic que hago.

Sin nada que agregar... Me voy

*Emm no puse esto por nada, yo... Tenía hambre cuando narre eso... Lamento si a ti también te dí hambre.

[Son las 11:41 hora de México, cuando terminé esto]


End file.
